satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Lacemaker
Lucy Lacemaker, or simply Lucy, is a character in Satellite City. She was a highly respected political figure in the Kivouack and took that role very seriously. She currently lives in the Croft Estate with multiple other Kivouachians after the Mandus Conflict and destruction of the Kivouack. Appearance Physical appearance Lucy is a smaller Kivouachian with a very crouched, anthropomorphic figure that somewhat resembles a dog or cat. She has wiry white fur dotted with big dark red spots, most notably on her chest and the right side of her body. She has two fluffy ears that curl at the tips, the left being red and the right being white. Underneath her hat, she has messy thin white hair that drapes over her eyes and trails down the back of her torso to fray out as a mane would. A diamond shaped spot of red is splotched over her right eye, which is curiously different than the left due to its lack of red sclera. Her right eye is a silver color while her left seems to match the color of its respective eyeball, each having the signature Kivouachian pupil allowing her superior color vision. Lucy's left eye also seems to have suffered what humans call an "8-ball fracture." Her mouth is lined with hundreds of tiny needle-sharp teeth, her lips decorated with a long line of bright red lipstick which seemed to be put on to make her look as if she was smiling. If looked at closely, Lucy appears to have bunches of red whiskers sprouting from her snout and face. Lacemaker's physique is slim yet quite muscular, especially in the thighs where her anatomy serves her perfectly for jumping and climbing around. Her torso is round, her ribs subtly jutting out occasionally as she moves or breathes. She has six fingers, each tipped with long powerful red claws that have been shown in action before (ex; Lucy injuring Hyzenthlay after she hit her). She has very powerful raptor-like claws for feet, each of her five toes tipped with much bigger and sharper red nails. At the end of her body is a long red and white rod-shaped tail that is much longer than her body itself. It is suggested she uses this only for balance. Lucy has been shown walking on four legs before, but it is suggested that she prefers to stand on two. Clothing Lucy wears an old red hat and white and red-dotted cravat that were noted to be crafted in 1888 London from (mostly) the skins of three victims of the Ripper killings. Her cravat was made from multiple items she obtained in Camden the same year. Personality Lucy is probably one of the perfect, shining pure-blood examples of a Kivouachian. To humans she's labelled as insane or psychopathic, openly thinking that murder and violence are necessary or reasonable solutions. From what we've seen Lucy is, on a basic level to us, out of her mind. She's very odd and does a lot of odd things, even odd considered to the Kivouachians themselves, who are odd by nature. Lucy is also mischievous and witty and has an affinity for humiliation, taking pleasure in messing with the weaker of her kind - particularly Hyzenthlay (although she is seen being much nicer to her nowadays). Despite her quirky and slightly unnerving personality, Lucy is shown to be very intelligent both emotionally and literally having memorized scientific formulas and pages upon pages of many books. Her conversational skill is also undeniably sharp, likely even sharper than Ludwig or Winifred's. She's quite poetic when she wants to be too, and can offer many words of inspiration when needed. Background Upon her birth, her first act was to slaughter her siblings and devour what remained of her father. This unbridled willingness to kill would forever cement her name in the annals of Kivouachian history. Lucy spent her younger years in the Kasino with Ludwig. Together they killed weaker creatures and illegally traded the bodily components of their victims for status and strangely, knowledge, a most intriguing form of payment for creatures so violent. Indeed, for every creature they killed they would receive information from their fence. This could be the names of the current political leaders, or the words of long dead Kivouachian philosophers. The story of Lucy and Ludwig’s thirst for information caught the attention of Fontaine, the mastermind behind the illegal trade of body parts and, needless to say, he was fascinated. Fontaine quickly took them on as apprentices. Ludwig continued to work directly under Fontaine in the Kasino, while Lucy was taken to Sombra, the oldest living Kivouachian. Sombra was a high member of the court and lived in the Thumme, the political district of the Underbirth. It would be here that Lucy Lacemaker would learn the secrets of law and order, the art of balance, and the meaning of justice. Having such a wise teacher such as Sombra certainly made her one of the sharpest of her kind, as Sombra was mostly unwilling to share his deep knowledge with anyone. Lucy became a highly respected political figure in the Kivouack. She acted as a law in her own right and was judge, jury, and executioner in all political woes and crimes committed in their world. She took her job very seriously and would spend copious amounts of time studying each case in order to give an accurate verdict, for she was the Voice of the Court. Her task was to enforce Locket's Law and accurately sentence those who broke it. She was extremely popular due to her efficiency at this task. Her station also made good use of her literal voice, as it would also be her duty to control the mood of the Kivouachian political class whenever they held court, which could comprise of more than 500 politicians at a time, including their Grand Voice, Locket. They would shout at each other and debate laws and legislation. Lucy’s job would be to make sure that all were heard and none were needlessly disruptive. Should a member of the court test Lucy’s or Locket's patience, they would have been immediately humiliated before the court, having their heads cut off and their bodies contorted as long as Lucy or Locket dictated. During this time, and after a brief relationship with Felicity, Lucy pursued Celia, a member of the Yolsh. Celia’s role was to keep the court abreast of all events taking place in the Madness Frontier. Upon trying to prove her dominance over Celia, Lucy found herself beaten, contorted, and shamed. After which, Lucy became submissive to her. This was the beginning of their relationship. A relationship that lasted thousands of years, until Celia's death during the Mandus conflict. Lucy Lacemaker controversially disappeared during the conflict with Mandus and upon her reappearance she proclaimed loyalty to him, despite his seemingly monstrous deeds. Soon after, the Kivouack was destroyed. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouackians are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. Regeneration: '''Kivouachians are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachians have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachians were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships '''Ludwig: Close childhood friend to Lucy. The two of them met at a very young age and spent most of their time together pulling off heists, scandals, trading illegal body parts, and killing the weaker creatures of the Kasino in exchange for knowledge about their kind. Fontaine took them in as apprentices, and the two of them stayed close throughout the years as both of them moved up the political ladder. In current time however, their relationship seems much more problematic since Lucy appears to feel that Ludwig is prioritizing his job along with the hybridization experiments over their billion-year-old friendship. Shuck: One of her best and closest friends. The two have a very playful yet blunt relationship and often sneak out into the forest to drink together. They seem to have no problem being personal with one another and Lucy usually calls him by his real name "Dalton" instead of "Shuck". Despite their good friendship, she seems to be bothered that he is friends with Fleischer. Fleischer: Lucy hates him and is dismissive of his existence, often referring to him as an outlaw and a traitor. In the past she even sentenced him to death after being found guilty of helping the sick and injured (but instead he ended up being Winifred's chair). Winifred: In the past, Lucy and Winifred were political rivals - this was because Lucy was not required to obey or listen to her very demanding and ruthless orders. Winifred even went as far as to attack and humiliate Felicity (Lacemaker's ex-mate) upon finding out about their relationship. Lucy didn't seem to care about Winifred's anger towards her, and now takes pleasure in humiliating and contorting her. This is something she does almost obsessively, probably to continuously satisfy her new-found triumph over her. Hyzenthlay: Lucy's relationship with Hyzenthlay is complicated. It is known that she enjoys toying with her, scaring her, and proving her dominance over her - but recently she is seen being a bit of a mentor figure towards her. Lucy is also responsible for Hyzenthlay's existence, mentioning this in an argument with Ludwig about "her formula." Sullivan: One of the few humans Lucy has ever befriended (and actually liked). It's noted she looks favorably on him and will do favors for him if needed. Wexle: She's rather annoyed by Wexle due to her lack of sense of humor. It's mentioned that Lucy also cut off her head at some point, which left Wexle quite irritated with her. Fontaine: One of Lucy's paternal mentor figures. She did not serve under him directly, but was still taught a great deal by him. Lucy looks to him fondly and respects him greatly and likely would not be where she was if it weren't for him. Helgan: Not much is known about Lucy and Helgan's relationship, but it's suggested she doesn't think fondly of her. Lucy has referred to Helgan as a "cunt." Felicity: One of Lucy's ex-partners. It's implied Lucy didn't care as deeply for Felicity and the two avoid each other and argue whenever they cross paths. Lucy has also flat out said that she got bored of her and obviously no longer cares for her at all. Quinn: Lucy enjoys toying with him for her amusement. She believes he isn't a true Kivouackian because he was born on Earth, unlike her and the rest of her friends. Celia: Lucy's late partner. She was the only Kivouackian to dominate her which sparked the beginning of a relationship that lasted billions of years. Unfortunately, Celia died during the Mandus Conflict, leaving Lucy cold and emotionally lonely forever. It has been occasionally implied she's still hurting over her death. Sombra: Another paternal mentor figure she was raised under. Lucy worked directly under Sombra instead of Fontaine, cramming as much information into her eager mind as possible. She wouldn't be where she was today without him. It's unknown what their relationship is like today. Locket: The status of her relationship with Locket is unknown. Lucy worked for her in the past and enforced her laws with great efficiency, so it's likely the two had a strictly work-related relationship or seldom spoke personally. Mandus: During the Mandus conflict, Lucy controversially disappeared. Upon her return her left eye had suffered severe trauma and she professed her loyalty to him. Even now Lucy will claim that Mandus was a beautiful creature, and that he wasn't evil or cruel in the slightest. Trivia * Lucy is a lesbian and has only ever had female mates. * Lucy was rather reserved in nature until she met her mate, Celia. While the likes of Fontaine and Sombra taught her patience, wisdom and the importance of justice, Celia privately taught her the craft of cruelty, intimidation and deviousness. * She started wearing hats only after a good portion of time spent on Earth, before that, she had long white hair. Eventually, she began to cut her hair with her nails once she deemed it too distracting, using hats to contain it’s chaotic look. The only times she does not wear a hat or cravat is when she’s in the mood for more sadistic entertainment. * Her left eye was damaged by Mandus, although currently the method isn't known. * She suffers from a binocular disorder which prevents her eyes from focusing well. * Lucy is particularly afraid of fire, as this is one of the elements that could end her life completely. * Is known in human mythology as Loki. * Lucy knows every word in the English vocabulary and is well practiced in all languages, even dead ones like Latin. * Has a very strong affinity for alcohol and uses it as a method for getting herself to sleep. * Helped Ludwig start WWI. * Tried to prevent WWII, but obviously, that didn't work. Category:Characters